


Romantic Getaway Mission

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo is sent on a mission to a couple's retreat planet. He would've preferred to be paired with one of his Knights but instead Snoke pairs him with a First Order agent.





	Romantic Getaway Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day theme for Kylux Romance Week on Tumblr. First Kiss.

This was not how he expected his mission to go.

 

Yes the Knights of Ren were a faction alongside the First Order. Normally they were their own unit, assigned missions by Supreme Leader Snoke. As Snoke also commanded the First Order the Knights sometimes worked with the First Order. Never for them. Certainly not under them. If Snoke decreed it than they would do their part to aid the First Order in a collaborative mission.

 

More often than not the Supreme Leader had them working on a different cause. They were the agents who infiltrated. Thrived in subterfuge. The First Order were as subtle as the bright red banners they flew over every planet they claimed for themselves. The Knights of Ren were the shadows, invisible figures who stole, abducted and killed in the half-second that everyone else hesitated. 

 

A typical mission was a solitary mission for a Knight. They did what they were told, always efficient. Occasionally they would work in twos. Threes even more seldom.

 

Kylo balked when Snoke insisted he would be aided by a First Order agent on his next mission. He was to track down a diplomat who was secreting away valuable technical data to the Republic which would reveal the location of one of the First Order construction bases. Not only did he have to determine which data was still needed to be transferred, destroy it and provide false information to send in its place, but the diplomat was to be disposed of shortly after.

 

Locating the diplomat was easy. It was when Kylo determined that the diplomat was using a couple’s retreat planet as the base of sending his latest cache of data that he realised he needed a partner. Arriving solo on the planet would be too suspicious.

 

It was Snoke who told him that he already sent a First Order agent to the planet who would pose as his partner, romantically and in business. 

 

It would’ve been weird had Kylo needed to play the role of a lover to one of his fellow Knights but they all knew their roles involved putting on their own disguises, physically and mentally. Besides, canoodling in public would always end by the time they arrived at their shared quarters. 

 

Snoke insisted otherwise. 

 

It was equally weird arriving on the planet at the hangar on a public shuttle disembarking from Naboo. Without his usual black robes, carrying a small suitcase with clothing to last him five days, he felt like he stood out for all the wrong reasons. Looming over most of the crowd, pale skin glowing in the bright sunlight, he was also the only one not locked in the embrace of another.

 

“Oh Ken, I’ve missed you so much.” At first Kylo thought it was one of the many couples around him but when a smooth palm came to cup his cheek he turned by its gentle sway. “I spoke to concierge, I’ve taken my bags to my room. I have to show you the jacuzzi.” 

 

The smile that met him was sweet, lips slightly parted, but the emotion didn’t reach the cool blue eyes that studied him.

 

That mouth needed only to tilt up a few inches to brush against his hair, easy for anyone else to guess that it was a kiss to his ear. “My name is Hux, I’m with the First Order. Come and take my hand, lover.”

 

Shoulders relaxing Kylo fell into step with Hux, their hands linked together. The hotel they were booked at was only two storeys but built in a large horseshoe design. They were walking toward the entrance, positioned at what would be the upper half of the horseshoe. Past the fountain, scented water bubbling invitingly down the three tiers, the doors parted. Hux wove to the desk, his key card dangling from his fingers. 

 

“I understand that you usually do missions on your own,” Hux greeted once they were in their room, the door locked behind them. An apologetic look was cast his way but Hux looked far from put out. “And I know I’m no Knight, but if you want someone to hack into Vacartes files, destroy and replicate false copies, I am your only option.”

 

Kylo – or Ken, frowned slightly. He set his bag down, taking in the well-lit room. The outside wall existed only in the way of balcony doors and reinforcement where the ceiling met the frame of the doors. Drapes were pulled and pinned back to let in the sunlight, reaching where he stood, barely out of the entrance way. A kitchen and small dining area was off to the side, a secondary thought to the focus of the room, a king size bed and the large jacuzzi opposite of it.

 

“Where is his room?” Kylo asked.

 

“Beside us, to the left.” As if on cue Hux picked up one of his two bags, next to where Kylo set his down. He unzipped it, revealing a remarkably small assortment of equipment to get the job done. “I got here before he did and since then he hasn’t come out.”

 

“I presume he has someone accompanying him too,” Kylo remarked, looking first to the station already set up on the table. A holo-projector that showed a live feed of the man in the room, pacing and snacking at the same time.

 

“Not yet.” The pout that crossed his features caused a couple of wrinkles to cross his nose, which made Kylo swallow back a laugh. “Which may be a problem to get him out into the open if he chooses to stay inside all the time. It would be easier to dispose of him if he left from time to time. But, if I overheard his call correctly, he requested an escort for the evening to one of the local restaurants.”

 

“When is our reservation?” Crouching to gather his bag, setting it on the bed for easier access, he glanced back in time to see Hux watching him, eyes avid as he rose to his full height. “And what is Ken’s date’s name?”

 

Hux had yet to look away. “You may call me Will.”

 

An hour later, and a quick stop to purchase a jacket appropriate for the fancy restaurant they realised they were about to enter, Kylo was dressed for his part of the romantic dinner. By luck they were seated in the same area as Vacartes, who dined with a woman that Hux could confirm was not a recorded, or known, Republic political or martial figurehead. 

 

“Must be the escort that he requested,” Hux murmured after a sip of wine. “Hopefully she won’t be accompanying him to his rooms.”

 

Kylo tilted his head slightly. “I'm not making my move tonight if that's what you're expecting.”

 

Hux hummed against his glass, eyes bright. “Pity.”

 

Conversing over dinner was limited, to which Hux later whispered across to him they may as well make up stories of their favourite dates, real or otherwise imagined. He also nudged his toes against his foot, slowly rubbing the inside of his ankle.

 

When Vacartes and his date left the restaurant Hux was the first to stand up. Leaving his credit chip with him he slowly followed.

 

The earpiece that they each put on before leaving the hotel let him know where Hux was waiting for him as he followed their target.

 

He was growing quite fond of Hux's grip when they reconvened. Even though his hands were slimmer than his own they were firm, and their fingers linked together perfectly.

 

Vacartes and his date crossed the street, away from the restaurants and into the seaside park. Kylo didn't think anything of it, crossing shortly after them, keeping a swift pace.

 

“With the night as perfect as this Vacartes might be out for a late night,” Kylo commented, swinging his arm around Hux's waist.

 

“Unless the lady has a strict curfew.” Hux pressed up against his side.

 

Hux's head was the perfect height to rest against his shoulder, his hair smelling of a rich warm tone, appropriate for the colour. “I hope you like long walks, if that isn't the case.”

 

“And getting caught in the rain.” Hux bit his lip, smiling none too cheekily. “Arkanis weather can be such a drag.”

 

“Rain can be fairly romantic.” Turning his gaze properly to Hux Kylo returned the smile. “Or so I've heard. I have limited-”

 

The rest of his words were swept away, lips prising them out of mouth, out of mind. Hux had curled his hands up into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Yet his eyes went past his, clearly scrutinizing.

 

Vacartes. Did he recognize their voices? Or had they got too close?

 

Adding his part to their cover he pulled Hux flush against him, arm tightening. Without thinking, following impulse more than instinct, his other hand pulled Hux in by his hip, squeezing at an ass that was more pert than he realised.

 

A moan escaped Hux and they each deepened the kiss.

 

“Should we follow them?” Hux breathed when they finally parted, lips teasing his in gentle pulls, their foreheads tilted together.

 

“We shouldn't arouse their suspicions any further,” Kylo reasoned, to which Hux nodded his agreement.

 

When they returned to the hotel Hux positioned the holoscreen so they could see it from the bed.

 

Snoke didn't need to know that their mission had been completed by the following morning. Not when they had the hotel room booked for five days.

 

Five days of which they made full use of every inch of it, balcony included.


End file.
